The present invention relates to a device for cathode sputtering for producing coatings on a substrate by means of a sputtering cathode, which can be introduced into a vacuum chamber and has magnets or ring magnets concentrically arranged in respect to the center axis of the sputtering cathode, pole shoes and a target, and whose surface extends at least partially inclined in respect to the back of the target.
A device for cathode sputtering for static coating of disk-shaped substrates by means of a plasma in a vacuum chamber with at least one opening, which can be closed from the outside by placing a sputtering cathode on it, is disclosed in DE 43 15 023 A1. An elastic vacuum seal ring and an annular cathode are provided between the cathode and the chamber wall, which radially enclose the openings from the outside, wherein the anode has a flat contact surface on its side facing in the direction of the cathode. The known sputtering cathode consist of a disk-shaped ferromagnetic yoke and a cooling plate. A disk-shaped insulator is inserted between these two. The target to be sputtered is situated in front of the cooling plate, while a ring magnet is inserted in a groove on the back of the cooling plate. A counter-magnetic field is generated by the ring magnet, which affects the path of the magnetic field lines. By means of this the path of the magnetic field lines is given an approximately collimated, or lens-shaped or convex form.
Further prior art is disclosed in DE-G-2824289, FR-2535109, EP-A-247779, EP-A-227438, EP-A-334564, US-A-4060470, EP-A-461525, EP-A-127272, EP-A-95211, CH-646012, EP-A-676791, and EP-A-606097.